Hard As A Rock
by mulderscouch
Summary: He showed up on her door with a problem. He was in pain, and she was worried, so she pleaded to help him. He revealed his problem to her...and it was hard as rock.
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this based on another fanfic from another fandom. It was Hard as a rock from ****Wutchudoin** **from the Austin & Ally fandom.  
Kudos to the author, she's not writing here anymore but I leave this disclaimer just in case.  
I don't own the idea, I just changed some words and the characters.  
I hope you like it ;)  
**

* * *

It was Saturday. She planned to clean her house. She started in her bedroom and finished in her kitchen. After cleaning her kitchen, she started doing laundry. When she loaded the washing machine, she walked to the phone and dialed Mulder's home. There was no answer so she left a voice mail.

"Mulder, its me. I just called to see what you were up to. Usually these are your kind of calls but you haven't called today. Um, just call me when you can."

She hung up and turned the TV on.

An hour and a half had passed since her phone call. The movie she was watching had ended. She was folding her clothes and putting them in their places. When she finished doing all her tasks, she decided to call Mulder again. She was starting to get worried. Mulder always called her or stopped by her apartment on the weekends. Again, she got no response on his home phone. She called him on his cell phone. She waited for the tone so she could leave him another voice mail.

"Mulder, its me again. I've been calling you and you don't answer any of you phones. I'm starting to get worried. If you don't call me in the next hour..."

She was interrupted by a knock to her door. She hung up her phone and went to see who it was. She looked through the peep hole and saw Mulder. She opened the door and he leaned on the door frame. He looked fine. Dressed in a navy t-shirt, grey sweatpants and running shoes. He had a baseball cap on his head, the one he wore on one of their first cases, it was turned backwards. He was holding his overnight bag. From all the times she had carried that bag out of his trunk, she recognized immediately. It was stuffed full, the zipper wasn't fully closed. Was he planning to stay with her?

She finally looked into his eyes, and saw that pained expression she saw when they stayed on hospitals when either of them was injured. He was hurting.

"Mulder?" She looked him up and down again, looking for a sign of blood or something that indicated he was injured. "Are you hurt?"

"Can I come in?" His voice cracked, it came out as a strangled groan. Scully took a step back and watched him walk through, noticing he was wearing black boxers. she closed the door and followed him. He was headed straight for her bedroom. She furrowed her brow but walked behind him. They reached her room and he stood beside her bed. "What's going on Mulder? Please tell me what's wrong." Scully stepped closer to him. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Will you help me?"

Scully nodded her head. "Of course Mulder, Just tell me what you need." Mulder groaned her name. "You have to promise you'll help me no matter what. I can't anymore. It just...hurts." Scully walked to him and grabbed one of his hands. "I promise." He nodded. "Now tell me what's wrong cause I'm getting nervous"

He sighed and dropped the overnight bag he still had in his hands. Scully's eyes dropped downward. It took her a minute to realize it.

She looked up at his eyes. His brow furrowed in pain. "I don't know what to do." He groaned. "It hurts and it won't go the fuck away." He had a really noticeable erection. "It hurts?" Scully pointed to his mid section. "I called the emergency hotline and they said it's normal. But, I don't think it is." He sighed and sat on the edge of her bed. "I tried everything Scully. I tried an ice cold shower, I tried thinking of the smoking man wearing a speedo. I smacked it, I punched. I hit myself in the nuts." Scully shook her head and grimaced. "I even tried to get rid of it...you know, the usual way." He leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees. "How long have you had it?" Scully asked sitting beside him.

"Since this morning." He ran a hand over his face. "I've never had an erection last this long." He punched himself on his midsection. "Mulder! That will hurt you more." She yanked his fist away from his manhood. "I've been trying to get rid of it all day. You have no idea how much it hurts. They're supposed to ache...you know, but it's a good ache. At first it started to be that, but after an hour it only got worse. After two hours it throbbed badly. It feels like its on fire, then its throbbing, and it almost feel numb." Mulder placed both of his hands between his legs. "The woman on the hotline told me to bring myself to a completion. But I keep trying but just hurts more."

"You want me to go to the emergency room with you?" He shook his head and turned to her. "I know what they do for this Scully. And I do not want a battery of doctors fucking around my penis. I don't want this to show on my hospital records. 'Special Agent Fox Mulder had a long lasting erection of 4 hours.' I just need a extra push." When he said that, he shifted his gaze. "You want me to help, don't you?" "You're a doctor. You know what to do." "Well, have you massaged the area so the blood flows?" He nodded. "You tried one of your movies?" "I tried 5 of my best movies." Scully licked her lips and nodded.

"You want me to check...?" Scully offered after a few minutes of silence. "Look, I'm sorry I asked. I just didn't know what to do." He stood to his feet. "I guess I'll go home and figure something out." The pain was evident on his face. "I'll call you on the morning." He started to leave but Scully grabbed his wrist. "Wait, let's just think about this for a minute." He watched her, trying to figure out what she was thinking. He sat back down beside her and resumed his former position. "You can't have this erection last longer. It could cause long term problems." He sighed. "What do you think we should do? Should I go to the hospital?" "I would advice that but I know you don't want to go." He nodded and took his cap off. "Then we'll have to do something about it."

"We?" Mulder quirked his brow at her. "You came to me for help, Mulder, so I'm going to help you."

He shifted on his place and sighed. "So what's your plan?" "Okay, so you say that you come close but you can't finish?" He nodded. "You have to figure a way to go, all the way." "Usually my right hand does all the job. I haven't got laid in years." He chuckled. "Where we are going to find a woman who would be willing to do it without breaking any law?" He smiled at Scully.

"I could...help?" Mulder's eyes widened. "I could help you. I'm a woman, I don't know, I could take my shirt off or something." He was complacent about it for a few seconds before a smile appeared on his face. "I don't think the sight of a woman in a bra would help me." Scully cleared his throat. "I'm not wearing a bra."

Mulder looked at her chest. She wore a shirt at least one size bigger. Scully saw his Adam's apple bobble up and down as he swallowed. "It's worth a try, right?"

"So what? You take you shirt off while I...?" It was Scully, his partner. The Enigmatic Dr. Dana Scully. "Yeah." She nodded her head.

How was she so calm about it? "Are you sure you want to do that?" "Mulder, you're not some stranger on the street. You're my best friend and I trust you. I'm willing to do anything to help you." He sighed and took his shirt off. "Okay, let's go for it."

The next 5 minutes were one of the most embarrassing moments from Mulder's life. He was staring at Scully's naked chest while his hand was wrapped around his hard on, jerking it up and down. Her breasts were full and plump. Her nipples were pink and reached out towards him. They were hard due to the cold air in her bedroom, but she didn't seem to mind. Her eyes drifted to his hand. She had managed to stare at the floor the first three minutes. She didn't see the harm in her staring at him masturbating, if he was staring at her breasts. She noticed how his hand moved expertly. He was well endowed, enough to make a girl happy in bed. One thing was odd though, and that was his color. A normal erect penis was pink, his was red and purple. Just looking you could tell he was in pain.

His hand stopped moving and she looked up into his eyes. "What's wrong?" She asked wondering why he stopped. "It just won't work. I've been doing this for a while and there's not even a build up yet. I'm just going to have to go to the hospital." Scully grabbed her shirt and got it on. "Everyone will think I took too much Viagra or something." She climbed on her bed and sat beside him. "We have to take a step further then."

"What do you mean? What are you doing?"

"I'm helping you." She pushed his shoulders until he relaxed back into bed. She moved closer to him.

She stared at him for a bit. He was there, in her bed with his penis sticking out from the hold in his boxers. She got a hold of his manhood. She wrapped her fingers around him, she could feel his penis pulsing on her palm. She squeezed him experimentally, earning a hiss from him. That gave her a green light and started stroking him. Mulder was completely relaxed, his hands on either side of him on the bed while his head was propped up on a pillow.

"It's not going to work." He pushed her hand from his penis. "Maybe you need lubrication." Scully suggested. "You keep lube around?" Mulder asked her with a smirk on his face. Scully smiled at him and shook her head. He reached down and squeezed himself, he hissed. "It's really starting to hurt again." "I have an idea and I know you're going to be against it." There was confusion on his face and that changed to surprise in a second. "Whoa, I don't know Scully." He said. "That's not what I'm asking for, I mean, I'm not trying to take advantage of you. I'm sure that it will help and it'll be great but...We haven't even kissed yet." He stopped talking and stared at her for a minute.

He started to sit up on her bed and she pushed him back down. "I said I want to help you. And about the kiss..." She leaned down and their lips met in a brief kiss. He had a goofy grin on his face when Scully pulled off from the kiss and looked at him. "Now, shut your pretty little mouth and let me help you." She pulled his boxers down over his legs and they joined his sweatpants on the floor.

A groan erupted from his lips when Scully licked from the base to the tip. She wrapped her lips around the head and sucked, getting it wet and slick. Nibbling and sucking before bobbing up and down. She heard him moan for the first time ever. She picked up her pace and she felt one of his hands find it's way into her hair. He wasn't pushing her head down, he was just holding her hair. Mulder moaned again. "I think its going to work this time." His voice husky and deep. His hips started to roll underneath her.

This time he groaned and it made her body tingle. She felt the aching between her legs. And she liked it...


	2. Chapter 2

Scully looked at Mulder's face to see his eyes closed and his mouth slightly open. He grunted and Scully moaned. The vibrations making him thrust upward. She stopped to see his face. His mouth was falling open. "Oh God." He moaned. "Don't stop, please don't stop. Not now." he begged. She sucked harder on his head. His hips started to roll, her eyes darted upwards again to his face. He sighed loudly and threw his head back. Seeing him like that made her almost combust. She reached inside her pants and stroked her clit. She held back a moan and Mulder groaned. "Don't tease."

She worked on herself faster. She was almost at her peak. Mulder's hips jerked and she removed her hand from inside her pants. His hands gripped the sheets. "Oh, God, I'm so close." he gasped. Seconds later, his hips attempted to jerk into her mouth. She pinned his hips down with her hands so he wouldn't choke her. His hips rolling, one hand gripping the sheets and the other made his way into her hair again. Hot liquid shot into her mouth. He twitched violently and frequently inside her mouth. Her eyes traveled to his face. He was shaking, his hips rolling. His mouth was closed and his jaw was clenched, making it look stronger and more prominent. His eyes were open and he was staring at her. Not at her eyes, at her mouth. She fought her smile when she saw his eyes roll to the back his head.

She swallowed while he filled up her mouth. Mulder groaned, and the he moaned. His hips slowed his movements and his seed no longer coming out. Scully pulled his now soft member from her mouth. "Look it worked!" She expected Mulder to look down and smile at her. But his eyes were still closed. After a few moments without no movements or answers from him, she moved up his body and straddled his waist. "Mulder?" She whispered. Her voice huskier than she realized. His eyes opened slowly, covered in the post-orgasmic haze he was on. His beautiful green eyes saw her smile and he smiled back at her. "That was amazing, Scully." His voice sounded deep, sexier than ever. "I can't thank you enough. It hurt so bad I thought I was going to cry."

Scully smiled. "I thought those were tears I saw in your eyes." Mulder rolled his eyes at her. "You don't have to thank me. I was just helping you out."

He brought her down so she was straddling and laying on him. Their chests connected and their faces were awfully close. "If I tell you something, Do you promise that you won't be weirded out and won't make you shy away from me?" He took a short pause. He knew she would say yes so he kept talking. "I've always had feelings for you, I just didn't know how to tell you, when, or if you'd even feel the same. But now, I think I know because, let's be honest, Scully, you just wouldn't give a blowjob just to help someone out. That'll be like doing the same to one of the gunmen."

Her face twisted at the image of her in this same position but with Frohike. She shook her head to shake that thought away. "I wouldn't do that."

"I know you wouldn't." Mulder nodded. He wrapped one arm around her waist and they shared a tender kiss. "I love you." He whispered to the lips. "I love you too." Scully replied back. She felt relieved in some way by saying it out loud. They started kissing again, Scully pulled away from him noticing how dry her mouth was. "I need a drink." she stated politely. "I'll go get us something."

He nodded and watched her get up from his chest. She lifted off of him and moved her legs, sliding off of him. When she slid off, her sensitive womanhood brushed against his leg. She couldn't fight her reaction. A moan escaped from her lips. Her cheeks flushed a light red. She looked at him and he was grinning at her. She moved to the foot of the bed and sat. "Did I do that?" he asked smirking. She nodded shyly. Mulder sat up pushed her so she was laying on her back and he was above her. He leaned down to her face. A curious hand making its way between her legs.

"It just wouldn't be fair if don't take care of this." he looked down where his hand was and licked his lips.

Scully swallowed hard as Mulder parted her legs. She was worried about finishing too early and embarrassing herself. All those thoughts disappeared when he grounded his naked pelvis into her still clothed sex. She moaned and he smiled at her action. He started to kiss her neck. He jerked his hips forward again, he pants doing nothing to block the-oh so good- sensation of his penis against her core. Her mouth dropped open and she rolled her hips against him. She bit her lip when his hand started making circles on her clitoris. Mulder smiled as he saw his partner quiver under him. He wanted to make love to her. But he doubted he was going to get hard again so quickly after that mind blowing orgasm Scully gave him with her mouth.

He dipped his head and trailed kisses from her jaw to her neck while grinding against her. Listening to her sigh in approval as his hands moved to squeeze her breasts over her shirt.

"Mulder..." she moaned as she bit her lip and rolled her head side to side.

He lifted her shirt and took it off with a little help from her. "You have no idea," Mulder whispered against her skin. He wrapped his lips around one hardened nipple and pulled making her shiver. "How long I have wanted this..." Scully's hand ran through his hair. "How many times," His hands ran through her abdomen and looped on the waistband of her sweatpants and her underwear. "I've imagined you doing what you just did...and how many times I've imagined what I'm about to do to you..."

He pulled tantalizingly on her sweatpants and panties, revealing her skin little by little. He placed his lips just above her navel and used his teeth to nibble on her sensitive skin. Mulder freed her legs from the restricting material of her sweatpants and panties. Scully watched as he stared at her, probably making an image fro his photographic memory. "You are so beautiful Scully..."

He made his way lower into her body. To begin, he placed an open mouthed kiss to her center. Scooping his tongue into her folds in the process. Her hips bucked at the contact. He wrapped his arms around her thighs and his hands laid on top of her hips to hold her down. Mulder dragged the flat of his tongue from the very bottom of her opening to the very top of her clitoris. Her legs quivered and she let out a loud sigh.

Mulder let out a moan as he scooped his tongue into her wetness and swallowed it. Scully arched her back and weaved her fingers into his hair. Holding him down against her. He pulled back for a brief moment to look at her. "You taste so good." He dove into her again. He probed her folds, going back and forth between pointed tongue and flat to find her most sensitive areas. She rolled her hips under him and the blissful grin of her face was telling him that she was enjoying this.

He swallowed the mixture of her juices and his saliva, making small moaning noises every time he came back for more. He shoved his tongue as far as possible just to hear her moan louder. He got a really loud groan and she bent her legs even more as she pulled his head into her once again. "Muuulderrrr" she moaned.

Mulder continued to fuck her with his tongue. He removed his hands from her hips and moved them to cup her ass cheeks. He used his thumbs to hold her open. Sweat covered her body as her chest rose and fell with heavy breaths. He pulled out the tongue from her opening and dragged it firmly over her clit, circling it and flicking it back and forth rapidly before wrapping his lips around it completely.

Scully thrust her hips up at the sensation, feeling slightly bad when he grunted in response. He continued to tongue her bundle of nerves with a good amount of pressure as he bought his right hand and shoved his middle and index finger into her, curling them upwards as he hummed around her clit. "Oh my God! Mulder!" Her moans getting louder and louder. Mulder shifted so he was on his knees with his face still between her legs as he pumped her with more force. He could feel he legs shaking around him and could feel the tightness on her abdomen when she came apart beneath him.

"Mulder!" She moaned loudly as her body convulsed beneath him. Mulder did his best to lap up the juices that flowed out of her. She tasted too good to let anything go to waste.

Scully stayed still to catch her breathing. Her legs felt heavy and exhausted. Mulder removed his fingers from her and licked them clean. He looked at her eyes before giving her one last lick. She smiled at him sleepily. "So that's what I've been missing out on all this time?" she asked still high in her post orgasmic bliss. Mulder smirked and crawled up her body, laying his body on top of hers. Their most intimate parts pressed up against one another. He tilted his head and captured her lips in a simple but long lip lock. Mulder pulled back and watched Scully's face.

"Not anymore." he smiled at her.

* * *

reviews are appreciated :)


	3. AN

You guys want more?

Let me know if you want some continuation to this.

;)


End file.
